


Meet the Dog

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: Spy finds a dog. And who else should he bring it to but Sniper?





	Meet the Dog

Spy came back to base in his car, holding a little shaking bundle to his chest. He considered going into base, to his smoking room, or to Engineer’s workshop, but it seemed best to go straight to Sniper with this, and he ended up parking next to the little camper. He let himself in and went to Sniper’s bed, sitting on the edge of it. He moved the kukri Sniper kept by the bed out of the man’s long reach. 

“Sniper.”

Sniper snapped awake and upright, hand reaching for his kukri before his eyes were even fully open or he’d registered that there was an intruder. When he didn’t feel it immediately, he started groping around in the near total darkness—not that being unable to see was much of a hindrance, he knew the camper as well as he knew his own skin—with a rising edge of panic. An intruder was bad, but an intruder who’d disarmed him was far worse. 

Still...intruders didn’t usually announce themselves, and anyone who knew Sniper well also knew that he tended to reach for his kukri first and ask questions later, and that it would be prudent to remove it before waking him. 

He blinked. “...Spy?”

“Yes. I found a dog.”

Sniper snorted, flopping back down on his thin mattress—clearly, he was dreaming. 

Spy unwrapped the shaking little bundle and deposited the small and somewhat filthy dog on Sniper.

“Hey, little mate.” Mostly asleep again—Sniper was excellent at both waking up and falling asleep quickly—Sniper held out his hand for a sniff when he felt the familiar weight of a dog on his side. 

Spy gave a near silent sigh of relief. He’d been completely out of his element trying to take care of a small dog. Sniper would know what it needed.

Sleepily cuddling the dog in his arms—almost too small to be rightly counted as a dog, as far as he was concerned—Sniper scrunched into the tight huddle necessitated by being so tall in a narrow camper. 

Spy rolled his eyes, and settled in with the dog in between the two of them, kicking his shoes off the side of the bed. Maybe Sniper had the right idea. They could deal with it in the morning.

 

***

Opening his eyes, Sniper smiled to see his bed-mate, who hadn’t been there when he’d gone to sleep. He reached out and lightly stroked Spy’s masked cheek; it was rare that he actually got to see Spy sleeping, and he always enjoyed watching the Frenchman rest—both because Spy never got enough sleep, and he was adorable. Not that Sniper would ever tell him either reason. Shifting over to give Spy a kiss, Sniper frowned. There was something between them. Something small, and warm, and...alive. He groaned. If this was one of Soldier’s raccoons again...

Arching his back until it hit the front of the camper, Sniper curved enough that he could see what else was in his bed. He held out a hand for the scruffy, too-thin dog. It was strange for such a small dog to be this deep in the desert. Maybe someone had dumped it on the road leading to the base, and it hadn’t actually travelled very far. He wasn’t sure how it had gotten in, but, as it wasn’t bothering him or Spy, it could stay a bit longer and have some breakfast when he got up. 

The dog snuffled at his hand but seemed content to stay there with him and Spy. 

Spy, for his part, slept in a little longer. It was almost an hour later when he finally stirred.

“Hey, mate. When’d you get back?” Sniper murmured, running his fingers up and down Spy’s arm as soon as he was sure his lover was awake. 

“Last night. You don’t remember me waking you? And taking your knife away?” Spy murmured, goosebumps rising under Sniper’s touch. He saw the little dog and it wagged at him. He groaned. He’d almost forgotten why he’d come here to begin with.

“No,” Sniper laughed, “must not’ve made much of an impression.” He rolled onto his back, holding out his arm, inviting Spy to cuddle against him. “Sorry about the dog. I didn’t feed him! He only showed up last night, too. Poor little blighter, someone must’ve abandoned him.”

Hmm, yes, this could work. He could just pretend to know nothing about the dog and Sniper would take care of it.

The dog wiggled into his space, worming its way between him and Sniper as though it belonged there. Spy sighed. He opted for honesty. “I brought the dog.”

“You...brought the dog. This dog. On purpose.” Sniper sat up, dividing a look of disbelief between Spy and the dog.

“Yes. I know it’s ...difficult to believe.” Spy didn’t have a great explanation for why he’d scooped up this pathetic little goblin-like thing and taken it home with him, but he had and there was no going back on it now. It had just looked so skinny and sad and it’d tugged at some part of him he hadn’t known existed. It wasn’t even a good-looking dog. Not the kind of dog he could ever imagine himself keeping. It was white and tan in splotches, with too much skin and an oddly shaped body and big bat ears. It looked like a melting marshmallow with legs.  
“Was he just wandering around outside?” Sniper asked, giving Spy one last out, absently petting the dog while he talked. 

“Non, I found him while I was travelling,” he admitted. “He just looked so pathetic. And hungry. But I wasn’t sure what to do with him, so I brought him to you.”

Sniper nodded, not trusting his voice; Spy would not be pleased if he laughed now. “That’s...very sweet of you,” he managed, only sounding a little choked. “He definitely looks pathetic.” Sniper held out a hand to the dog, and when he didn’t pull away he gently lifted the dog into his lap and gave it a quick examination. “He’s lucky you did. Poor little mate’s far too skinny—like you.” He elbowed Spy. “A bath and a bit of breakfast would do him good. He’s probably thirsty, too.” He had to fight to hold in the happy, high-pitched sounds threatening to burst out of him with his glee at Spy showing up with a mongrel dog in the middle of the night, that he’d apparently brought here all the way from France—or wherever he’d actually been. 

Spy grimaced. “You’re laughing at me, don’t pretend you’re not. I know it’s ridiculous.”

“Oh, thank god!” Sniper hooted, burying his face in the dog’s thin side while he doubled over with laughter. “Oh, Spy!” Breathing heavily and not looking at Spy, Sniper managed to control himself. “You really did a good thing, mate. This little guy might not’ve made it without you. I’m just...surprised. But happy.” Pressing the dog against his naked chest, he leaned forward to kiss Spy’s neck. 

“Be careful, he’s still a bit dirty,” Spy made a face, pinching Sniper’s side. He was glad for the kiss though, knowing that Sniper thought he’d done the right thing. He wasn’t exactly good with animals, not like the bushman.

“I don’t mind a bit of dirt, you know that,” Sniper grinned. “Let’s get him washed up though, if it’s bothering you.”

“Please,” Spy yawned. It had been a long trip home and he’d gotten back late. He was glad he’d gotten to sleep in at least a little with Sniper. “The reason I brought him to you was because I have no idea what he needs... if I’m going to keep him. ...if it is a him.”

“You can stay here if you’d like,” Sniper offered, “I’m sure you could use the sleep.” He kissed Spy’s forehead. “He’s in good hands...” He gently lifted the dog so he could have a peek underneath. “Yep, definitely a he.”

“Thank you,” Spy gave Sniper’s ear a kiss. “Maybe we’ll both stay here.”

“Alright. I’ll put down some food and water for him and check on you two in a little bit, then. See what I can scrounge up, and what I have to go into town for.”

“You’re sweet,” Spy praised him, curling back up against the pillows and pulling the dog to his chest. It seemed content to stay where it was put.

The dog's tail thumped against Spy happily.

**Author's Note:**

> btw it is our head canon that this dog never gets a name because Spy insists on calling it by its 'class name' which is Dog.
> 
> (In reality he just sucks at naming things and just doesn't want to admit it...)


End file.
